Usuario:Yū/Yū/Blog
"En las peleas no existe lo justo o lo injusto, no existe ni pena, ni gloria, ni maldad, ni bondad. Solo existen acciones para sobrevivir " '' Yū (ユーYū)'' Es misterioso estudiante de la Academia Shinigami. Apariencia De tez pálida, Yū a diferencia de la mayoría de los demás shinigamis, tiene un cuerpo en extremo delgado, rozando casi la anorexia, lo que le da una apariencia muy frágil y esquelético, sumándole varias cicatrices de cortadas, moretones e incluso abolladuras. Su cabello es de color verde azulado ( parecido al fucsia), que lleva de forma irregular, teniendo algunos largos mechones que sobresalen por ser más largos que otros, llevando su cabello muy desordenado, le dan un aspecto rebelde. Justamente uno de estos mechones que sobresalen, esta en la parte izquierda, en marcando este lado su cara. Los ojos de Yū son color morado, que mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo entrecerrados, junto con unas ojeras por debajo le dan un aspecto tétrico a veces.Leva la vestimenta normal un shinigami, pero a la que le añade varias modificaciones: como una chaqueta negra ajustada detrás del Shihakushō hasta el cuello, junto con unos guantes del mismo color y en vez de llevar sandalias, opta por usar unos elegantes zapatos negros. Además de todos estos cambios Yū usa varias cadenas: la más larga la lleva por detrás atada al pelo, esta es muy gruesa y llega a la altura de la espada terminando en un anillo, tambien lleva otra más fina atada alrededor de todo su brazo izquierdo y por último para cargar su Zanpakutō por la espalda, tiene dos cadenas atadas a los dos extremos de la funda, llevándola de forma horizontal. En el pasado lucia un simple kimono negro masculino y dejaba ver su piel pálida, igual que en la actualidad llevaba una cadena en el pelo, solo que mucho más corta y delgada, terminando siempre en un anillo. Personalidad Yū se caracteriza por ser alguien visualmente inexpresivo, incapaz de demostrar algún signo de poseer emociones. Su expresión suele ser una cara pesimista o melancólica la mayor parte del tiempo, prefiriendo el menor contacto posible con el mundo exterior y permanecer aislado. Cuando a tenido que dialogar se ha referido a la mayoría de sus interlocutores con el sufijo: san ''(ya sea a aliados o a enemigos), También tiene un tono de voz muy peculiar, hablando muy bajo y de forma suave y a veces algo rasposo (razón por la cual veces le confunden con una mujer). Yū tiene una escasa paciencia a las cosas que son poco formales o muy infantiles, aunque nunca llega a perder la calma, suele responder con algún comentario o simplemente irse o tambien mandar lejos a la persona que le esta incomodando, sin importarle su opinión. Otro rasgo importante para el es su gran curiosidad e inteligencia, combinándolas para ser reconocido como una suerte de inventor o científico, era muy reconocido en el pasado por esto. En la batalla Yū prefiere estar a la distancia del enemigo, estudiando cualquier tipo de reacción enemiga y preparando un plan para derrotar a su enemigo sin importar como, viendo a su adversario, simplemente como alguien a eliminar, solo demostrándole cierto respeto cuando ha llegado a impresionarle, pero la mayor parte del tiempo tratándolos sin ningún interés. Al shinigami no le gusta mucho pelear y de hecho solo pelea en pura defensa o también cuando está interesado en algún oponente poderos. Se ha revelado poco a poco en Yū es algún tipo de “maldad interior”, que no ha dudado en aceptar (como se ha visto en sus peleas). Tambien parece ser muy perceptivo a la hora de notar cuando alguien posee maldad interna (como cuando noto a primera vista que su Zanpakutō era según el “pura maldad”). En un pasado, el era algo más sociable, más confiado y tenia una paciencia mucho más escasa, sin tener problemas en demostrar su arrogancia. Relaciones Debido su forma de ser introvertida y reservada, Yū no se relaciona con la mayoría de los shinigamis, siendo difícil entablar una conversación larga y con contenido, ya que se limita a dar respuestas poco concretas o en contraste, decir todo con absoluta sinceridad, sin importarle lo que piense los demás. Curiosamente parece llevarse mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres. La forma que tiene Yū de llevarse con los demás es siempre muy formal y respetuosa y a pesar de su ser frio casi todo el tiempo, el shinigami aprecia a los suyos, aunque no le guste demostrarlo. A pesar de la independencia que demuestra en la mayoría de los casos, siguiendo sus propias ideas para su provecho, la lealtad de Yū hacia el Gotei 13 y a la Sociedad de almas es total, siguiendo cada una de sus ordenes sin dudarlo y no mezclar su obligaciones de shinigami con sus propios objetivos personales. En el pasado su actitud no era muy diferente a la actual, optando por no hablar con desconocidos y estar aislado en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo había relación desconocida por la mayoría de las personas, entre Yū y su más antigua amiga. Rose Rose fue en el pasado la mejor amiga de Yū, además de ser una shinigami exiliada que vivió gran parte de su vida con el. Ella no era muy distinta a su compañero, teniendo una actitud seria y antisocial la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque en un principio se podría haber pensado que su relación no era nada buena, puesto que ambos solían discutir varias veces, Rose podía sacar de sus casillas al joven Yū, que respondía con ironía a las provocaciones de la chica, terminando casi siempre con una burla sobre su y recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de la antigua shinigami y llamándole al final: “''Hombre de mala calidad”. Sin embargo, la verdad detrás de las peleas era una profunda amistad y confianza entre ambos, siendo Rose la entrenadora de Yū durante muchos años y enseñarle muchas de sus propias técnicas únicas. Si Yū y Rose eran más que amigos, se desconoce, aunque si alguien preguntaba si los dos eran pareja ambos se sonrojaban y rápidamente lo negaban, además (posiblemente para quitar todas las dudas) Yū respondía que nunca estaría con una “anciana”, ganándose un brutal golpe por parte de su amiga, sacando cualquier sospecha a la persona interrogante. Pero parece que en el fondo ambos sentían algo más que una gran amistad, pues en sus momentos de intimidad, Yū le confiesa a Rose que lo único que deseaba era estar junto con ella hasta que sus vidas terminaran y la chica le confesaría que ella desaba exactamente lo mismo. Después de una serie de acontecimientos trágicos, la antigua personalidad desafiante e impulsiva de Yū parece haberse extinguido totalmente, quedando solo la fría persona que es en la actualidad. Hanako Era una niña que conoció a Rose y Yū, a los cuales respetaba y veneraba enormemente, por razones aun desconocidas. Rose era amigable con ella y la trataba como si fuese una hermana menor, mientras que Yū la trataba más como una alumna, pues al parecer los tres entrenaban juntos, a lo que Hanako llamaba “juegos”, algo que molestaba mucho al futuro shinigami porque según el al decir esto lo estaba considerando a el infantil y en estos momentos Rose tenia que contenerlo. Actualmente Hanako parece ser la única persona en la que Yū se preocupa, ya que el la sigue observando de entre las sombras, sin que se de cuenta. Antes de que se separaran, puesto que Yū iba a irse a la Academia Shinigami, le dice a la niña que entrene y se mantenga con vida para que algún día puedan volver a verse y vivan junto con Rose. Historia: El pasado perdido Introducción: El pasado. Se sabe muy poco sobre la mayor parte de su historia, solo es sabido que Yū creció en el distrito número 1 del Rukongai sur, junto a su amiga Rose desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Entrenando día a día juntos, aunque siempre que pelaban Rose era la clara ganadora de todos sus combates, ganándose el enojo de este. No eran muy bien vistos por los demás habitantes del lugar, sobretodo porque Rose era una antigua shinigami, aunque estos no le prestaban atención, la única excepción era la pequeña Hanako, que solía visitarlos debes en cuando y era bien recibida en su casa para “jugar”. Esta historia ocurrió varios cientos de años antes de los hechos actuales en el que la vida de shinigami de Yū, finalmente empezaría. Capitulo I: El final antes de comenzar. A mitad de la noche en una iglesia, totalmente oscura, un joven de piel gris y cabello verdoso camina sin rumbo. Joven: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?...Y más importante ¿Qué tiene que ver este lugar conmigo? De repente se escuchan unos pasos, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Joven: ¿Quién esta hay? Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, el joven salio por las puertas y se encontró con un cementerio lleno de nieve. Camino por el lugar un rato, llamando a alguien que lo escuchara, pero siguiendo sin tener respuesta, se sentó sobre una lapida y contemplo la hermosa luna llena, sin embargo alguien se estaba acercando a el sin que este lo notara. Joven: Esa luna… ¿Por que no puedo dejar de mirarla? Y este lugar ¿Por qué siento tanto mie- De repente se aleja notando que alguien esta a metros de el. Joven: ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! De las sombras sale una niña vestida de traje escolar, con un cabello tan largo que no se le ven los ojos y portando una espada. Joven: ¿Recibiste mi llamado? Niña:… Joven: ¿A que viniste? La niña no responde y levanta su espada. Joven: ¿Viniste…a matarme? La niña empieza a caminar hacia el. Al ver esto el joven corre hacia la iglesia. Joven: ¿Por qué? Joven: ¿Por qué siento tanto miedo, cuando la veo? El se da vuelta y ve que ha desaparecido. Para después darse cuenta que la niña esta detrás de el. Joven: ¡No! Y recibe una apuñalada en le pecho. Joven: No puede… Antes que termine de hablar, la niña con un tono de vos muy áspero dice: Niña: Listo. Joven: Así que… ¿termino? Capitulo II: Un cielo rojo sin nubes. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve el joven son los dos grandes ojos rojos de una mujer. ??????: ¡Buenos días Yū! Yū: Oh... ¡AHHHHH! ??????: ¡AHHHH!...¡Ya deja de gritar! Yū es golpeado fuertemente por un puñetazo, entrando en razón. Yū: Ohh…así que eras tu Rose…ohh… Rose: ¿Por qué gritaste así idiota? Me asustaste. Yū: Es que tuve un sueño muy raro, pero ya paso. Rose: Iba a despertarte para que hicieras de almorzar. Yū: ¿Por qué no la haces tú, en vez de molestarme? Rose: ¡Yū!...Prepara algo de comer o te daré uno de “esos” ya sabes dónde. Yū:(Pensando) Mejor preparo algo ahora. No quiero otro de “esos”. Después de un rato, Yū cocina un tazón grande de arroz para Rose y un pequeño tazón de sopa para el. Mientras comen, Rose nota que su compañero (que apenas toma la sopa) esta más delgado que hace unos días. Rose: Deberías comer un poco más o de lo contrario no tendrás muchas energías y seguirás teniendo pesadillas. Yū: Aun tengo muchas fuerzas…y además, métete en tus asuntos…anciana. Rose: ¿C-Como me llamaste? ¡Cierra la boca, Esqueletor! Yū: ¡¿Cómo me dijiste, ojos de tomate?! Rose: ¡¿Qué quieres pelear?! Yū: ¡Adelante! Ambos dejan de comer y con un shumpo van al jardín, Rose ya había terminado pero Yū apenas tomo dos o tres cucharadas de sopa. Los dos toman una espada de madera y comienzan a pelear. Rose: ¡No me ganaras! Yū: ¿Así? Hacen varios choques con sus espadas y de repente Rose con otro shumpo aparece detrás de Yū. Rose: Estas acabado. Yū recibe el fuerte golpe en el brazo y lo manda contra una pared. Rose: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rendiste? Yū: Hmm… Rose: Oh… Yū: Hado 4: Byakurai. Un rayo blanco sale disparado, aunque Rose lo esquiva, Yū aparece por detrás. Rose: Hay no… Yū: Bakudo 4: Hainawa. Una cuerda de luz atrapa a Rose, incapaz de moverse. Yū: Mira nada más, eso fue tan fácil que me aburrió. Bueno ahora. Rose: Hmm… Rose: ¡AHHHHHHHH! Con solo fuerza física Rose se libera de sus ataduras. Yū: Uh… (Pensando) Como siempre su fuerza da miedo… Rose: Ja, no pensaste que un bakudo tan débil me iba derrotar… ¿O si? Rose: Solo probaba que tan fuerte eres contra un 7º o 6º Oficial Shinigami, pero ahora termino el calentamiento. Yū: (Suspira) Y yo que creía que por fin te había vencido…que tristeza. Rose corre hacia el con una velocidad increíble sin necesidad de usar shumpo, y cuando esta a punto de acercársele desaparece. Yū: Otra vez. Rose: Hey… ¡Estoy a tu lado! Yū: ¡Ohh…! Cuando Yū se da cuenta, Rose esta parada encima de su hombro. Yū: ¿Cómo lo hizo? Yū: ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Antes de que pueda reaccionar, ella le da una patada en la cara y lo manda dentro de la choza. Rose: Ohh… ¿Ya te cansaste? Creo que lo patee un poco fuer- De repente sale disparada la espada de madera de Yū pero Rose logra bloquearla, aunque con una mirada desconcertada. Yū: Cállate, aun no termino. La espada estaba atada a una cadena que le permitía a Yū atacar a distancia. Yū: Y bien…¡Continuemos!. Rose: Eso es nuevo. Yū comienza con ataques sucesivos a distancia, que Rose logra evadir y bloquear. Cuando ella con un shumpo intenta acercarse con su espada en alto, el logra enrollarla con su cadena imposibilitando su movimiento. Rose: Sueltala. Yū: Hmp, y ahora. Yū: Hado 11: Tzusuri Radien. Rose: No. El hado provoca una descarga a lo que este atado a la cadena, electrocutando a Rose, aunque… Rose: Bakudo 81: Dankū Ahora el bakudo anula su kido, sin embargo. Yū: No esperaba que pudieras hacer eso, aunque ¡Mírate! Rose término con su cabello muy erizado por la estática. Yū: Mírate que ridícula te vez Rose, jajaj-…¡Ohh! La espada de Rose sale disparada hacia el como una bala, que con suerte logra esquivar por los pelos. Yū: Si eso me hubiera dado, habría perdido la cabeza. Rose: ¡No te distraigas! Rose aparece ante los ojos del joven que sorprendido, no logra evitar que la mujer le arrebate su espada. Yū: Tsk… Rose: ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Toma! La shinigami da rápidas estocadas con su espada, que Yū no puede esquivar y es brutalmente apaleado. Una vez que el ya no puede más Rose termina pateándolo al piso. Rose: Ya perdiste. Yū: Ahhh…ahhhh…ahhhh…tsk. Yū: No...aun… puedo seguir…ahh. Rose: Apenas puedes respirar, es todo por hoy, (se le acerca) yo gane y tu…perdiste. Vamos, entremos. Rose se lo lleva a dentro y lo reposa en la cama. Yū: Algún día…te ganare maldita. Rose: Que bien. Sigue envidiándome Yū, porque dicen que la envidia engorda y a ti te hace falta. Después de esto Yū pierde el conocimiento y se queda dormido. Ya era de noche y Rose se quedo contemplando el cielo. Rose: Todos los días se termina durmiendo por lo mismo, aunque este mejorando cada día de forma anormal y su reiatsu se incrementa inexplicablemente. Rose: Bueno, tendré que esperar a que despierte para volver a comer algo. La mujer se quedo mirando la luna por un rato hasta se quedo dormida sobre un cielo estrellado, sin poder apreciar una estrella fugaz que paso. Capitulo III: La hermosa rosa con afiladas espinas. Cerca del amanecer, Yū vuelve a tener exactamente el mismo sueño en el que es apuñalado por detrás por la niña, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Esto provoca que se despierte muy agitado. Yū: Oh… ¿Otra vez? Yū: Sabia que eso iba a pasar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía… ¿Por qué? Yū: Oh, ya falta poco para que amanezca, tendré que…ahh, ¿Que pasa? Yū escucha en el patio unos ruidos, que resulta ser Rose entrenando. Yū: Así que eso era. La mujer desenfunda una espada de verdad y arroja al aire varios platos frente a un árbol. Rose: Aquí voy. Da un salto veloz a los cielos y convierte en polvo con rapidez todos los platos por medio de patadas y golpes. Cuando termina con los platos con un shumpo se dirige al árbol y en cuestión de segundos vuelve al punto donde inicio y guarda su espada. Luego la mitad de cada una de las hojas de la planta cae sin que ninguna caiga totalmente. Esta increíble muestra de habilidad deja visiblemente impresionado a Yū, que al ver esto pensaba: Yū: Rose es increíblemente fuerte. El recuerda los golpes diarios de Rose. Yū: Ella es un prodigio en el Hakuda. Recuerda ayer los fuertes golpes que recibió por parte de su espada. Yū: Es una experta en Zanjutsu. Tambien cuando utilizo el Bakudo 81 en la misma pelea. Yū: Tiene un gran dominio sobre el Kido. Y por ultimo cuando lo sorprendió, parada encima de su hombro. Yū: Y en el Hohō es extraordinariamente veloz. Yū: Además de eso… aunque sea una anciana, Rose es muy hermosa. Ella era una de las shinigamis más poderosas de sus días. Siendo una adversaria muy peligrosa sin siquiera la necesidad se liberar su Zanpakutō. ¿Por que se habra exiliado hace tanto tiempo? Cuando el joven se da cuenta, Rose había desaparecido. Yū: Oh… ¿A dónde se fue? Yū recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por la funda de una espada. Rose: ¡¿Qué haces espiándome?! ¡Idiota! Yū: Así que hay estabas… y no seas tan molesta, me despertó todo el escándalo que hacías. Rose: Como sea, como te sientes. Yū: Yo siempre me siento bien, no recuerdas que el numero de veces que me golpeen no importa…yo no siento dolor. Rose: Ja, ayer ni podías respirar. Yū: Eso no contó. Rose: Claro que si. Yū: Claro que no. Rose: Que si. Bueno ya no importa, ya amaneció así que ¡As algo de desayunar! Yū: Siempre yo, que inútil eres. Rose: ¡Silencio! Hoy te necesito en forma, por que vamos a volver a practicar eso. Yū: ¿Eso? Te refieres a… Rose: (Sonrie) Hmp, si eso: el Méiyǒu. Capitulo IV: El Méiyǒu, la técnica mortal. Yū: ¿Méiyǒu? ¿Esta segura? La última vez eso casi me mata. Rose: Cierto, pero creo ya estas listo. Yū: Mmm…está bien empecemos. Yū se dirige al patio pero es rápidamente frenado por Rose. Rose: ¿A donde crees que vas? Rose: Tienes que hacer el almuerzo. Yū: Creí que te habías olvidado. Rose: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cocina! Después de un desayuno rápido, los dos se fueron al patio y se propusieron a realizar la extraña técnica: Méiyǒu. Rose: Bien, recuerdas en que consiste ¿no? Yū: Si, el Méiyǒu es una habilidad hecha para aumentar: el poder, la fuerza, la velocidad y la resistencia, multiplicando o triplicando las habilidades de lucha del usuario. Rose: Esto es posible por que cuando se activa, todo el reiatsu interno del usuario se libera, ganando ese increíble aumento de poder y no solo eso, tambien absorbe las partículas espirituales del alrededor y tambien el reiatsu de todo ser vivo que se encuentre cerca. Yū: Si, eso es lo que me dijiste, es una técnica increíble. Rose: Pero… ¿Recuerdas los riegos? Rose: Ya que el cuerpo esta constantemente liberando y recibiendo reiatsu, hay que reprimirlo y nivelarlo durante todo el tiempo que se use el Méiyǒu. Si te dejas llevar por todo ese poder… Yū: La forma física no se mantendrá y terminaras desapareciendo en partículas espirituales. = Rose: Así es, un principiante jamás podría contener tanto reiatsu. Por eso se necesita a otro usuario de la técnica para desactivar el Méiyǒu de forma externa y absorber parte del reiatsu extra. Yū: Según me dijiste solo debe usarse como ultimo recurso, cuando te quedes agotado y sin energía. Rose: Correcto, usarlo al 100% seria un error muy grave y estupido, morirías a los pocos segundos de usarlo. Rose: Empecemos con una demostración. Yū: Mmm… Rose:¡Méiyǒu! El cuerpo de Rose empezó a brillar con un aura color rojo oscuro. Yū: Es más increíble de lo que recordaba…Siento como si este poder me estuviera quitando mi reiatsu a pedazos y el reiatsu de Rose se va a las nubes. Rose: Bueno, así esta bien. Ves ese árbol del frente. Yū: ¿Oh? El árbol en el que Rose había entrenado al amanecer, a los pocos segundos quedo destrozado, aunque ella nunca se movió. Yū: ¡Y eso! Rose: Uh…creo que con eso basto. El aura alrededor de Rose desapareció, ante los ojos de un atónito Yū. Yū: A-A- Así que esto es Méiyǒu. Rose: Te equivocas. No use ni un tercio de todo el poder del Méiyǒu. Yū: ¿Cómo hiciste para destruir el árbol sin moverte?...Ya veo, comprimiste tu reiatsu para dispararlo y hacer pedazos el árbol ¿no? Rose: No. Yū: ¡¿Qué?! Yū: ¿Entonces?… Rose: Pude haberlo hecho, pero habría destruido más que solo el árbol. Nuestra casa, el patio y tu, todo habría sido destruido. Yū:… Rose: Lo que hice…Fue golpear el árbol con mi dedo. Yū: ¿Oh? Rose: Use un simple shumpo para ir y volver, incrementado por el Méiyǒu, tanto que pareció que no me movía. Y por ultimo le dio un pequeño golpe con mi dedo índice. Yū: No me lo habría imaginado. Rose: Cuando se usa el Méiyǒu el cuerpo se cubre con una gruesa capa invisible de energía espiritual, pudiendo realizar increíbles golpes con solo un dedo y tambien poseer una resistencia parecida a la de una armadura. Rose: Bueno, te toca Yū. Yū: Ohh… ¡Esta bien! Lo haré. Capitulo V: La prueba de Yū. Después de la increíble demostración de Rose, era el turno de Yū. Rose: Bien, ¿Estas listo? Yū: S-Si…Lo estoy. Rose: Mmm…comencemos. Yū: Si… Yū: ¡AHHHHH! Poco a poco un aura color púrpura oscuro, sale del cuerpo de Yū. La energía sube y baja constantemente, aunque Yū este dando un gran esfuerzo por controlarlo. Rose: Concéntrate. Mantén bajo tu reiatsu. Yū: ¡Calla!...Puedo hacerlo. Yū: Ahhh… El reiatsu del joven, se fue estabilizando quedando de forma regular. Yū: Bien, creo que ya lo domine… con esto, ahora voy a… Rose: ¡No te distraigas! Yū: Ohh… El aura de Yū fue aumentado rápidamente, preocupando a Rose. Rose: Le dije a ese idiota que debía mantener bajo su reiatsu durante toda la técnica. Rose: Tengo que intervenir… ¡Méiyǒu! Rose activa el Méiyǒu y toca rápido el hombro de Yū. Disolviendo la técnica y salvando al joven. Sin embargo el no estaba de buen humor. Yū: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podía controlarlo. Rose: No es cierto. Si no hubiera intervenido, estarías hecho polvo. Yū: Eso… Yū: Es cierto…me emocione tanto, por que pensé que lo había dominado, que perdí la concentración. Yū: Tienes razón Rose. Ahora estaría muerto sin tu ayuda. Rose: No solo fue por que perdiste la concentración, el problema empezó desde antes de comenzar. Yū: ¿Oh? Rose: Se vio en tus ojos que tenías miedo por realizar la técnica y que terminaras muy mal, como ocurrió la última vez ¿no? Yū: … Rose: Debes confiar en que la técnica saldrá bien para realizarla, o de lo contrario… Yū: Entendido. Rose: Bien, hagámoslo otra vez. Rose: (Pensando) Hazlo bien Yū, mi cuerpo no puede realizar el Méiyǒu una y otra vez. Si lo uso una vez más me desgastare. Yū: Esta vez ¡Lo haré! Yū: ¡Méiyǒu! Nuevamente un aura estaba rodeando el cuerpo del joven, sin embargo… Rose: Oh… ¿Que es eso? En vez de ser púrpura oscuro como la vez anterior, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura color verde azulado con contornos oscuros y con una estabilización perfecta. Esto dejo atónita a su compañera. Rose: Es-Esto es imposible…hace un segundo apenas podía controlarlo. Solo le dije que confiara en la técnica, pero esto… Rose: Además, esa aura… ¿Porque cambio de color? Yū: ¿Qué pasa Rose? Yū: Nunca te había visto tan impresionada. Rose: ¡No te distraigas! Yū: Ya se. Rose: Bien, ahora mantente así por los próximos 3 minutos. No absorbas mucho reiatsu del alrededor. Rose: Mientras tanto, yo voy comer unos chocolates. Yū: ¡Hey! ¿No me vas a supervisar?...un segundo, ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CHOCOLATES! Rose: ¡No te distraigas! ¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Yū: Te dije que ya se. Yū: Bueno, me mantendré así 3 minutos. Rose: Ahora vuelvo. Mientras Rose comía de forma despreocupada sus dulces en la mesa, Yū estaba pensando. Yū: Así que esto es Méiyǒu. Estaba tan concentrado que no me puse a pensar como se sentía. Yū: Es una sensación extraña. Es calido, como si alguien estuviera abrazándome por detrás y me dijera: Entrégate, no te resistas al poder. Yū: Pero… debo resistir. Con esfuerzo logra mantenerse estable. Llegando casi a los 3 minutos, Yū nota algo extraño. Rose: Ya es hora de que terminemos. Yū: Espera, creo que puedo mantenerme un poco más. Rose: Nada de eso. No debes sobre exigirte. Yū: Bueno ya, solo- ??????: What are you doing? (¿Que estas haciendo?) Yū: ¡¿Que es-?! Rose: ¿Qué pasa Yū? El reiatsu de Yū comenzó a aumentar de forma desproporcionada. Rose: No otra vez. Rose llega a tiempo de calmar a Yū y este por si solo pudo cancelar la técnica. Yū: Oh…eso fue difícil. Rose: ¿Ahora que paso? Yū: Eh…Rose ¿No escuchaste algo hace un rato? Rose: ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que? Yū: Como una voz. Rose: Mmm…No Rose: Pero espera. Rose se concentra en buscar reiatsu desconocidos, pero no nota nada raro. Rose: No hay nadie más que nosotros. Yū: En serio… ¿Crees que haya sido por el Méiyǒu? Esta es una técnica muy rara. Rose: Es posible. Las primeras veces que lo use sentía algo parecido. Una vez que te acostumbras, todas las tentaciones desaparecen. Yū: Si creo que fue eso… Rose: O... Yū: ¿O que? Rose: O te estas volviendo loco. Yū: ¡Ya cállate anciana! Inmediatamente el recibe una patada en la cara que lo manda a las calles del Rukongai. Yū: Esa Rose… ¿Oh? Yū nota que vive en un lugar muy desolado. Yū: Había olvidado que por aquí vivimos solo Rose y yo. = Rose: Eso es por que nuestro poder espiritual es muy grande. Los débiles habitantes se fueron de aquí hace mucho tiempo. Yū: Rose… Rose: Entremos, no me gusta ver esto. Yū: Eh…Si. Ambos volvieron a su casa, pensativos por la soledad que ambos sentían en su interior. Yū estaba tan cansado, por el uso de su nueva habilidad que se quedo dormido todo el resto de la tarde. Ya en la noche el inesperadamente se levanta y nota que Rose tambien estaba durmiendo, posiblemente por su uso del Méiyǒu. Después de pensar un rato Yū tuvo una idea. Capitulo VI: La noche de juegos. Apenas iniciando la noche, un delicioso aroma despierta Rose. Rose: Mmm…y eso es… Rose: ¡Chocolate! Cuando da la vuelta ve a Yū comiendo varios chocolates de distintas formas y tamaños. Yū: Ahh. Ya despertaste Rose. Rose: Yū ¿De dónde sacaste tantos chocolate? Yū: ¿Esto? Los encontré por hay… Rose: ¿Dónde? Yū: Por hay…. Rose: ¡¿Dónde?! Yū: Por hay, sorda… Rose: Eso no me dic- La mujer nota que detrás de tantos dulces, Yū tiene una especie de mango de cuchillo hecho de metal y lo esta ajustando con un destornillador. Rose: Ohh… ¿Qué estas haciendo? Yū: Después de ver como el Méiyǒu absorbe partículas espirituales en el aire, decidí crear un dispositivo que las absorbiera y convirtiese en poder, para convertirlo en armas. Rose: (Pensando) Eso me suena a… Rose: Bueno, no importa. Yū: ¿Oh? Rose: Por cierto… ¿De donde sacaste material para hacerlos? Yū: De tu habitación. Hay buen equipo hay. Rose: ¡¿Qué?! Rose: Ya te dije que no entraras hay, idiota. Yū: Pero no tenía otra. Si no quieres que entre hay, entonces guarda tu equipo en otro lado. Rose: Solo eres un idiota desconsiderado. Yū: ¿Yo, desconsiderado? Tú eres la que tiene habitación, mientras yo tengo que dormir en la cocina. Rose: Necesito tener una habitación por que soy una dama, o crees que voy a dormir en la cocina. Yū: (Pensando) ¿Dama? Yū: ¿Así? Pues pelemos y el que gane se queda con la habitación. Rose: Y el que pierda nunca más volverá a poner un pie hay. Yū y Rose: ¡Hecho! Los dos, como de costumbre se van al patio con una espada de madera en mano. Yū: Hmp… Yū clava su espada en el suelo y corre hacia Rose. Rose: ¿Qué estas haciendo? Yū: ¡Vamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo! Rose: Sabes que no me ganaras. Yū: ¡Eso lo veremos! Yū comienza dando varios golpes rápidos pero Rose los esquiva con facilidad. Sin embargo se da cuenta que su ataque se esta haciendo cada vez mas rápido. Rose: Ja, estas mejorando, pero… Rose toma el brazo del joven. Yū: Ohh… Rose: Je. ¡Ahora toma! Ella se prepara para dar un fuerte golpe a la cara de Yū, pero antes de que pueda realizar su ataque el desaparece con shumpo. Rose: Bien esquivado. ¿Ahora dond- Yū aparece en el cielo. Yū: Hado 31: Shakkahō. Rose: ¿Oh? La bola de energía choca contra el suelo, causando una explosión, sin embargo Rose logra escapar y llegar al cielo preparándose para acabar con Yū. Rose: Ese hado nunca me hará nada. Yū: ¿Así? Entonces Hado 33: Sōkatsui. Rose: Esto…no me hará nada. A pesar de la gran cantidad de energía la mujer logra detenerlo con su mano desnuda y a parece en frente de Yū. Rose: Cometiste un error cuando decidiste pelear conmigo solo con tus manos. Yū:… Rose: ¡Ahora- Rose: ¡Ahh! ¿Qué…es? Yū: Te descuidaste. Rose es golpeada fuertemente en la espalda por la espada que Yū había clavado en el suelo antes de comenzar. Rose: Pero… ¿Cómo? Ohh... La chica nota que el arma del joven estaba atada a un hilo muy delgado, casi invisible. Yū: ¿No te hizo pensar el por que decidí pelear contigo con hakuda, en vez de zanjutsu? Yū: Te distraje con esos kidos, para que no notaras que mi espada venia hacia ti. Rose: Tramposo. Yū: ¿Ehh? Pero si tú me enseñaste a usar cualquier medio necesario para ganar, no digas cosas sin sentido. Bueno ahora. Rose: ¡Oh! Yū: Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku. Una gruesa cadena de luz envuelve a Rose, imposibilitándole el movimiento. Rose: No puedo moverme… ¡Ahh! Mi espalda. Rose: (Pensando) ¿Cómo puede ser? Hace unos días tenia que realizar este bakudo con su encantamiento… ¿Tan grande es su progreso? Yū: Ja mírate, parece que esta noche, fue a mi favor. Rose: Maldito suertudo. Yū: ¡Ehh! ¡No estas en posición de insultarme! Yū: ¡Mejor sigue quejándote de tu espalda! Yū: Eso te hace parecer una abuela. Rose: ¡Maldito esqueleto! Yū: ¡Anciana ojos de tomate! (se tapa la boca) ¡Oh! Rose: A-A-Ahh. Yū: Ehh, no quería decir eso, es que no me medí, estaba tan emocionado por haber ganado que- Rose: Yo…Yo…Yo… Un enorme reiatsu rojo oscuro estaba cubriendo a Rose, lo que indicaba… Yū: Hay no. Rose: ¡YO TE MATARE! Yū: Eso es Méiyǒu… Estoy en problemas. Las cadenas que envolvían a Rose desaparecen y Yū se manda correr lejos de hay. Yū: Lo peor que puede hacer alguien es criticar el color de ojos de Rose y decir algo con respecto a su edad, al mismo tiempo. Ahora es capaz de matarme sin ningún remordimiento…debo huir. Mientras el joven aterrado escapa, la chica entra a su casa con una gran seriedad. Unos minutos mas tarde Yū llega a un distrito Rukongai oeste y se queda oculto detrás de una casa, sentado sobre una pared. Yū: Que cansado me dejo esto. Aun aquí puedo sentir el monstruoso reiatsu de Rose. Yū: Pasara un rato largo hasta que se tranquilice. Yū: Creo que descanse demasiado debería- Una espada autentica atraviesa la pared, rozándole la cabeza. Yū: ¡Me encontró! Rose: ¡YŪ! Yū intenta escapar, pero Rose lo atrapa y lo lanza lejos por los aires. Yū: Debo irme rápido. Rose: ¡AHHHH! Ella le da una patada letal que lo tira fuertemente hacia el suelo, generando un gran agujero. Yū: Creo…que eso rompió mi estomago y varias costillas, es increíble…como un simple golpe del Méiyǒu puede causar tanto daño. Rose: ¡AHORA MUERE! Rose cae hacia Yū para clavarle su Zanpakutō con todas sus fuerzas. Yū: Maldición…no puedo moverme. Rose: ¡AHHHH! ??????: ¡Rose-sama! ¡Yū-sama! Una niña se acerca a ambos, cuando la espada de Rose, estuvo a apunto cortar la cabeza de Yū. Rose: ¿Ahh?...Pero si es Hanako-chan, que gusto verte. Rose se calmo al instante con solo verla, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yū: Ahhh…¿Qué paso? A duras penas Yū logra salir del cráter, a pesar de que tenia varios huesos rotos. Yū: Parece que fui salvado por Hanako-san. Hanako: Rose-sama, ¿A qué juegan? Rose: Eso no era un juego sabes, más bien era un “correctivo” Yū: ¿Un correctivo? Casi me matas. Rose: Eso te pasa por irrespetuoso. No debes insultar a una dama. Yū: ¡¿Dama?! Ese calificativo, no te queda no te queda. Rose: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! No te oí, parece que te falta el aire. Yū: ¡Es por qué casi me matas! Hanako: Oigan… Rose y Yū: ¡¿Qué?! Hanako: ¿Ustedes dos son novios? Por que discuten como si lo fueran. Los dos rápidamente se sonrojaron y lo negaron rotundamente más Yū agrego: Yū: ¡Como crees que voy a estar con una anciana! Rose: ¡¿Qué?! Rose lo mando lejos con un fuerte manotazo, a pesar de que el joven estaba bastante mal herido. Hanako: ¡Yū-sama! ¿Está bien? Hanako: Rose-sama, creo que lo golpeo muy fuerte. Rose: No debes de preocuparte por esos hombres de mala calidad. Hanako: Pero… Rose: Ya, vamos a mi casa. ¿No quieres jugar? Hanako: ¡Sí! Hanako: (Pensando) Yū-sama es muy fuerte. Seguramente está bien. Las dos se van a casa a entrenar, aunque Yū se encontraba en los escombros de una casa, desmallado por el gran golpe. Capítulo VII: ¿La rosa se marchita? Un oscuro otoño se aproxima. No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, mientras Yū (inconsciente por el castigo que recibió de Rose) estaba teniendo el mismo sueño que los días pasados. El se encontraba en un cementerio en las afueras de una iglesia. Sentado sobre una lapida mirando la luna, parecía estar esperando a que la misteriosa niña llegara, algo que nunca paso. Yū: ¿Dónde está?< Yū: Debería alegrarme de que no estuviera, pero… ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? El joven se quedo contemplando la luna por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente despertó, siendo aun de noche, aunque no muy lejos del alba. Yū: (Bostezo) Ahhh…que noche.< Yū: Que mujeres más desconsideradas, dejarme entre escombros como si fuera cualquier trapo. Yū: Como sea, creo que ya me recupere del golpe de Rose, aunque descansar apropiadamente. Yū volvió a su casa con shumpo, sin dejar de pensar en su sueño. Yū: Ya déjalo…no tengo porque preocuparme tanto por unos sueños. Una vez llegado a su hogar, ve que en el patio están Hanako y Rose acostadas en el suelo, dormidas al parecer. Yū: Ohh… Yū: ¿Están dormidas? Debería preguntarles. Yū: ¡Oigan están-… El joven recibe el golpe de una roca en la cara. Rose: Shh… Cállate imbécil. Que Hanako-chan está dormida. Yū: (En voz baja) Por eso pregunto, no tenias porque arrojarme una roca. Rose: (En voz baja) Y tu no tenias porque gritar. Yū: (En voz baja) Bueno, bueno. Mejor llévala a dentro, mira que dejarla hay en el piso…un segundo. Yū: (En voz baja)Eso me recuerda... Yū: (Subiendo la voz) ¡Porque me dejaron entre escombros como si fuera perro muerto! Recibe fuertemente un golpe en el estomago. Rose: (En voz baja) Te dije que te callaras. Yū: Me golpeaste en donde estaba lastimado, que bajo. Rose: Te deje allá tirado por qué me habías golpeado en la espalda. Yū: Que mala perdedora. Rose: ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? Yū: No nada. Después de esto los tres se quedaron en el patio, esperando el amanecer. Yū: Por cierto Rose, ¿Cómo te curaste del golpe en la espalda? Rose: Mmm…ayer libere el Méiyǒu, como pocas veces lo hecho. Eso debió haber curado mis heridas. Yū: Así que el Méiyǒu también tiene esa ventaja. Que increíble técnica inventaste Rose. Rose: ¿Eso crees? Fue muy difícil dominarlo, lo cree solo para un tipo especial de personas. Yū: ¿Así? ¿Para cual? Rose: Para los que entiendan para que cree esta técnica. Yū: (Pensando) Eso no me dice mucho. Yū: Ohh…no lo había notado. Rose: ¿Qué cosa? Yū: Hace mucho que no hablamos así…ya sabes sin discutir. Rose: Cierto…pero se siente raro. Yū: Hmp…si tienes razón. Los dos se quedaron hablando con increíble calma unos minutos, hasta que Rose le hizo una pregunta que queria hacerle a desde hace un tiempo: Rose: Ehh… Yū. Yū: ¿Qué pasa? Rose: He estado pensando en esto unos días y creo que debería preguntártelo. Yū: ¿Qué es? Rose: Bueno… ¿No has pensado en ser un shinigami algún día? Yū:… Rose: En serio, tienes mucha habilidad y estoy segura que tienes un gran futuro en esto. Yū se quedo callado unos segundos, para después responder con gran seriedad: Yū: No. Rose: ¿Ehh? Yū: No quiero serlo. No quiero ser un shinigami. Rose: Pero… ¿Por qué? Yū: No quiero hacerlo. Es todo. Rose: Si esa es tu razón, tienes muchas más razones para hacerlo. Yū: Quizás, pero…no quiero hacerlo. Rose: ¡¿Por qué?! Yū: ¡Porque no quiero irme! Rose quedo muy sorprendida ante esta respuesta, tanto que no sabía que decir. El joven casi inconscientemente continúo con su respuesta: Yū: No quiero…irme. Yū: No quiero apartarme de este lugar, quiero vivir aquí y quiero morir aquí. Rose:… Yū: No quiero que nada me separe de este lugar y…de ti. Rose puso una mirada pensativa y sonrió (sin contar que se sonrojo un poco). Rose: Hmp…idiota. No hay nada que hacer. Rose: No puedo obligarte, al menos no a hacer eso. Además… La mujer reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yū. Rose:…yo siento lo mismo. Yū: Ehh…ehhh…Rose. El joven se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando intento hablarle, se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida, en ese mismo momento el sol finalmente salió y Yū se quedo contemplándolo. Yū: (Pensando) Ya veo. Estuvo toda la noche cuidando de Hanako-san, después de todo lo que paso ayer, no me sorprende que se durmiera. El se quedo mirando el amanecer, sin darse cuenta que toda la escena estaba siendo vista por una Hanako que se hacia la dormida y miraba expectante. Hanako: (Pensando) ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que Rose-sama y Yū-sama eran novios. Después de pensar esto la niña se queda dormida y despierta después de unas horas. Para ver en el patio, el mismo escenario de todos los días: Rose y Yū peleando. Hanako: Ohh… ¿Qué pasa? Rose: ¡Te digo que es verdad! Yū: ¡Y yo te digo que eso es ridículo! Rose: ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡Lo eterno si existe! Idiota. Yū: ¡Que eso es imposible, todo tiene un fin, no seas tonta! Rose: ¡No es cierto! Hay cosas que nunca desaparecerán. Yū: ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? Rose: Bueno… Yū: ¿Y? Rose: Esta… ¡El amor, por ejemplo! Rose: Eso es algo que jamás desaparecerá. Yū: Que estupidez. Hasta los sentimientos tiene un fin. Rose: ¡Ahora tú eres el ridículo! Yū: Eso si es cierto, ¿Cómo puede existir el amor si no existen personas que amen? Después de todo, hasta la vida tiene un fin. Rose: Que no es cierto. ¡Puede que la vida se termine pero, los sentimientos como el amor nunca desaparecerán! Seguirán vigentes, no importa cómo. Yū: Eso no es más que un deseo, que igualmente tiene fecha de vencimiento. Rose: ¡Tú! Rose: Jajaja, está bien, te daré la razón en algo. Yū: ¿Así? Rose: Si hay algo que va a terminar hoy. ¡Será tu vida! Yū: Ohh… Rose libera el Méiyǒu y se dispone a atacar a Yū. Rose: ¡Ahora toma! Con una gran velocidad le da una poderosa patada al joven y lo manda por los aires, más lejos de lo normal. Yū: ¡Uooh! Yū: No esperaba que lo utilizara, no tuve tiempo de reacción. Rose: Ja, estamos muy alto.¿No lo crees? Yū: Ohh… Rose estaba detrás de él y en el aire se prepara para mandarlo muy lejos con un duro golpe. Yū: No, debo- Rose: ¡Toma! Antes de que le dé el golpe, Rose nota algo extraño. El cuerpo de Yū estaba brillando de color azul verdoso, lo que indicaba… Rose: Eso es. Yū: Méiyǒu. Rose: Veo que has obtenido cierto control, pero- Yū desaparece de la vista Rose, y su puño esta a centímetros de su cara. Rose: Es muy rápido…pero aun así. Ella logra evadirlo y toma el hombro de Yū. Yū: ¿Qué estás? Rose: Ja. Rose descansa su cabeza sobre el hombre de Yū tal y como hizo en la mañana. Esto causa que el joven se sonroje y pierda su concentración y consigo el Méiyǒu. Yū: Pero- Rose: Perdiste la concentración para mantenerlo y además te quite parte de tu Méiyǒu… Rose: ¡Ahora sí! ¡TOMA! Yū: Uhh... Yū recibe el duro golpe con Méiyǒu y ferocidad. Esto lo manda al distrito del Rukongai este. Yū: (A punto de caer) ¡Qué bueno que no siento dolor! El cae al suelo, generando un pequeño cráter. Yū: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!< Yū: ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Se siente horrible! Yū: ¡Mi cabeza! ¡¿Qué es esto que siento?! Yū: No puede ser es…dolor. Yū: Así que así se siente. Es desagradable, es lo peor que he sentido. Yū: ¡MA-MA-MALDITA SEAS ROSE! Yū: ¡ASÍ QUE PARA ESO ERA LO DEL HOMBRO ESTA MAÑANA! Yū: ¡TE MATARE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA, MALDITA ANCIANA! Grito con tanta fuerza que casi todo el mundo en el Rukongai y parte del Seireitei lo escucho. En su casa Hanako escuchaba, junto con Rose. Hanako: Guau…nunca había visto a alguien gritar así. Espero que Yū-sama este bien. Rose: Tsk…es un imbecil.Gritando mi nombre así, que vergüenza. Rose: Hanako-chan, ¿No crees que es hora de que te vayas? Hanako: Ehh… ¿Ahora? Rose: Si. Ya jugaremos otro día. Hanako: ¿De verdad? Rose: Claro. Hanako: Mmm… ¡Esta bien, ya entendí! Rose: Buena niña. Hanako: ¡Adios! Hanako: (Pensaba mientras se iba) Ya entiendo, quiere estar a solas con Yū-sama. Jijiji. Rose: Ja, esa niña en que pensara. Rose: Bueno, debería prepararme para cuando vuelva, va a tomarse un rato en venir con el golpe que le di. Rose: Mejor me voy a comer chocolates. Rose entro a su casa a esperar a su compañero como es lo habitual. Pero, en el distrito dos del Rukongai sur, alguien caminaba hacia su casa. Sea quien sea, en su camino había matado a todos los demás habitantes del lugar, dejando un sendero de cadáveres. Mientras Yū camina a duras penas hasta su casa, piensa en la mejor forma de atacar por sorpresa a Rose para vengarse. Yū: ¿Cómo le haré? Yū: Esa mujer seguro debe estar esperando a que yo vaya y la ataque. Pero esto no se va a quedar así…¿Ohh? El joven nota que los habitantes del Rukongai Este lo miran con algo de temor y desprecio. Habitante del Rukongai Este (Anciano): Miren todos, es ese tipo del Rukongai Sur. Habitante del Rukongai Este (Hombre): ¿El que esta con esa shinigami? Que basura. Habitante Del Rukonagi Este (Hombre 2): ¿No me digan que ahora viven aquí? Habitante Del Rukonagi Este (Hombre 2): ¡Debemos hacer algo Habitante del Rukongai Este (Anciano): Ya he vivido mucho tiempo aquí, como para irme por este fenómeno. Habitante del Rukonagi Este (Mujer): Escuche que hace extraños experimentos, con habitantes de su distrito. Habitante del Rukongai Este (Mujer 2): Yo oí, que incluso experimenta con una niña. Habitante del Rukonagi Este (Mujer): ¡¿En serio?! No puedo creerlo…es un miserable. Yū caminaba entre ellos, intentaba ignorarlos, aunque su cabeza no dejaba de repetir la misma frase: Yū: (Pensando) Ya basta. Habitante del Rukongai Este (Anciano): ¡Vete de aquí, fenómeno! Yū: (Pensando) Basta. Habitante del Rukonagi Este (Mujer): ¡Aquí vivimos en paz, por favor vete! Yū: (Pensando) Paren. Habitante del Rukongai Este (Hombre): ¡Es cierto! ¡Todo el Rukongai esta indignado con ustedes y sus peleas sin sentido! ¡Váyanse al distrito Zaraki a causar problemas y mueran hay! Yū: (Pensando) ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Basta! Habitantes del Rukongai Este: ¡Basura! ¡Fenómeno! ¡Miserable! Yū esta a punto a estallar en ira, pero intenta calmarse e irse de hay, pero.. Yū: (Pensando) ¡Ya cálmate! Solo tengo que irme… y nunca más volver a este lug- Habitante del Rukongai Este (Hombre 2): ¡Eso es vete! ¡Y si vueles todos en el Rukonai Este, nos encargaremos e matarte a ti, y esa maldita shinigami El deja de caminar, mientras su mente queda en blanco. Yū: ¡DIJE QUE BASTA! El libera inmensas cantidades de reiatsu con un extraño color morado y gran parte del lugar es destruido. Después de esto Yū queda muy fatigado, mientras ve como lo demás habitantes del lugar corren aterrados y no dejan de llamarlo: "Monstruo" Yū: De-debo volver con Rose. Ya era prácticamente de noche y en su casa Rose sintió el extraño reiatsu de Yū. Rose: ¿Ese fue Yū? Rose: Fue algo increíble, pero tambien muy oscuro… como sea será mejor que- Cuando Rose se levanta para salir, alguien abre la puerta (o más bien la hace pedazos) Rose: ¿Ohh? ¿Y tu…quien eres? Cuando la mujer ve de quien se trata, queda totalmente sorprendida y rápidamente con shunpo busca su Zanpakutō, la desenfunda y se dirige a atacar y dice: Rose: Distorciona... Mientras esto pasa Yū, intenta caminar hasta su casa, aun le quedaba un poco de camino. El pensaba: Yū: Siempre ha sido así. Siempre he sido un monstruo, para todos. Yū: He estado solo toda mi vida, por alguna razón. Yū: ¿Será por que me veo diferente? ¿O será por que soy más fuerte? Yū: La única persona que ha estado conmigo ha sido…Rose…y tambien Hanako-san Yū: ¿Por qué esta conmigo? ¿Por qué no me ven como un monstruo? Yū: ¿Por qué desean estar conmigo? ¿Y por que deseo estar con ellas? Yū: Hmp…bueno no me importan los porqués. Yū: Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es estar con ellas toda la vida. ?????: ¡¿Estas segurísimo?! Yū: Ohhh. Yū: ¡¿Hanako-san, eres tú?! Antes de escuchar algo, Yū se da cuenta de que se encuentra más cerca de su hogar y penso: Yū: Llegue tan rápido, no me di cuenta, ¿Ohh? Ve que su casa empieza a arder en llamas, mientras el corre hacia desesperado. Yū: ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Rose! Cuando entra a su casa se topa con un sorpresivo y aterrador escenario… Yū: Rose…Rose…¡ROSE! Continuara… Poderes y habilidades El potencial de Yū no es nada despreciable, estando a un gran nivel, a pesar de ser apenas un estudiante. Esto se debe a que recibió siglos de entrenamiento de, la que según él, fue considerada la shinigami más peligrosa de su época y por tanto su experiencia podría ser su mayor punto fuerte (o al menos su mayor virtud entre los demás estudiantes). El tiene gran dominio sobre el Kido en el que se considera un prodigio, al poder realizar bakudo de nivel superior al 60 y hados de nivel mayor al 30, sin la necesidad de realizar encantamientos. Sus habilidades en el Zenjutsu, Hoho y Hakuda también están bien equilibradas y además de eso es muy inteligente y estratégico. El mismo reconoce que el Hakuda es su mayor habilidad, y de hecho prefiere mantenerse a la distancia de su oponente utilizando su espada como arma de largo alcance, al atarle una cadena o un hilo para atacar desde lejos y su velocidad también está bien desarrollada, siendo su ataque favorito al parecer, atacar a su rival por la espalda. También hay que destacar que misteriosamente, el reiatsu de Yū es muy grande, de hecho parece que cada día crece más y más, al igual que sus habilidades. Aunque no está claro él porque Yū tiene una habilidad especial única en su tipo que es: Tolerancia extrema al dolor:'Como se ha visto en el pasado Yū tiene una extraña tolerancia a los dolores extremos, sin aparentemente no sentir nada ante golpes que destruirían edificios o peligrosas cortadas, un ejemplo de esto eran los constantes golpes que recibía diariamente de Rose, que era una experta en el Hakuda y por tanto sus golpes cuando enfurecía debían de haberle causado dolor, sin embargo Yūse levantaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Aun así, obviamente él puede recibir daños aunque no los sienta y el mismo reconoce ser algo frágil debido a su delgadez. Méiyǒu '''El '''Méiyǒu (沒有,en chino mandarin: ''Sin nada): A pesar de que el shinigami a reconocido que el Hakuda es su mayor debilidad, el ah podido dominar una técnica en la que se necesita ser un experto en esta disciplina llamada: Méiyǒu. Una habilidad especial creada por Rose y una muy compleja y peligrosa tanto para el enemigo, como para el usuario y hasta para el entorno mismo. Con ella el usuario puede liberar todo su reiatsu interno que yace escondido causando un gran nivel de energía, además esta técnica también absorbe la energía espiritual de todos los seres vivos del alrededor e incluso las partículas espirituales del lugar, dando una increíble mejora en las habilidades del usuario. Esta habilidad no debe usarse por un tiempo prolongado o de lo contrario se corre el riesgo de desaparecer y la razón de esto es que debido a que el cuerpo está absorbiendo y liberando enormes cantidades de reiatsu, el usuario debe nivelarlo y suprimirlo constantemente, ya que si se pierde la concentración por al menos unos segundos el que la use terminara siendo devorado por tanto poder, incapaz de mantener su forma física y despareciendo en partículas espirituales. Cuando se usa suele liberarse un aura alrededor de quien la use, que también ilumina los ojos de este color. No hemos visto hasta el momento como lo utiliza Yū en una batalla, aunque si hemos visto a Rose usarlo y las mejoras más apreciables son: '''Aumento de velocidad: '''La velocidad aumenta notablemente, ya que Rose al hacer un simple Shumpo y volver al mismo lugar de partida, parecía como si nunca se hubiera movido del sitio. '''Aumento notable de fuerza: '''Hemos visto que Rose fue capaz de destruir un grueso árbol con solo un simple golpe de su dedo índice, demostrando el aumento de fuerza que esto provoca. '''Aumento de resistencia: '''Según Rose el Méiyǒu da al usuario una gran capa de energía espiritual (similar al hierro de los Arrancar) que lo protege de daños y también ayuda al aumento de fuerza, al golpear a un objetivo, este es en parte destruido antes siquiera de hacer el impacto. '''Aumento de aprendizaje: '''Esto no se ha aclarado pero parece ser que este poder aumenta las habilidades del usuario, poco después de haberlo dominado, como Yū, cuyas habilidades en Kido y Hakuda sobretodo se vieron aumentadas, tanto como para poder tomar de sorpresa a Rose, una ex shinigami experta en Hakuda. '''Desventajas y riesgo: Como ya se ha dicho el uso de esta técnica es muy peligroso y solo puede ser aprendido por un maestro del Méiyǒu, que cancele tal poder cuando este empiece a perder el control de su propio reiatsu. Y solo puede usarse como último recurso en una pelea y parece que usarlo mientras su usuario esta al 100% de energía es un grave error y se desaparecerá inevitablemente (quizás sea por esto el nombre'' “sin nada''”) Zanpakutō Aun no se ha visto la Zanpakutō de Yū, pero pronto se hará saber. En sus sueños a aparecido una niña que podría ser el espíritu de su Zanpakutō, esta niña esta vestida de uniforme escolar y lleva el pelo muy largo y no es posible ver sus ojos. Porta una espada que podría ser ella en su forma sellada. Aunque por alguna razón, sus sueños mata a Yū y este siente un gran miedo hacia esta. Mundo Interno Se ha visto a la niña que podría ser el espíritu de su zanpakutou, reside en una iglesia cristiana siempre de noche y que tiene un cementerio a la salida, este lugar siempre está cubierto de nieve al alrededor y está bajo la luna llena. Curiosidad *No se sabe si Yū es su nombre completo o su apellido, aunque es posible que sea Yuri, pues Rose solía burlarse de él llamándolo así, aunque esto no está claro, parece ser más un apodo que un nombre. *Según él su inusual color de cabello es verde azulado, y le molesta mucho que lo confundan con el celeste, ya que este es el color que más odia. *Debido su forma de hablar baja y suave, la gente a veces no escucha hablar a Yū y de hecho suelen confundirlo con una mujer, causándole un gran disgusto (no visual claro) *Cuando Rose realizo el Méiyǒu esto le dio una brillante aura color rojos oscuro, mientras que cuando Yū lo intento, primero fue de un color purpura, mientras que el segundo intento fue de color verde azulado, esto nunca fue explicado e incluso una experta y creadora de la técnica, Rose se impresiono al ver el cambio de color. * Es posible que entre él y Rose existiera una relación romántica, ya que ambos tuvieron que vivir juntos por cientos de años, a pesar de sus contantes peleas y cuando Hanako pregunto si eran pareja, ambos se sonrojaron.